the tunes your bones play
by how to forget
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles of normal and unique pairings. Requests are taken. / "'You guys act as if you've never been in a relationship before. It's kind of cute, in a dorky way.'" 9th: Dylan/Cam.
1. tune 1: ar&jh

**a/n: hello everyone! so to get this clear, this is going to be a series of drabbles of normal and unique pairings. this is to help me write at least something every once in a while. if you'd like me to write a pairing or give me one or two prompts, i'd be glad to write it! (side note: even if I don't have many reviews, I'll still be updating despite. this series is for me and my writing and not for reviews.)**

**this drabble is based on the poem by 'The Rider' by Naomi Shihab Nye so I'd suggest you read it first or after and maybe see if I got the point across (:**

**disclaimer: series title is from the line of a poem 'Lines for Winter' by Mark Strand, this drabble's title is from the Ellie Goulding's song _Salt Skin_**

* * *

**tell me i'm winning wars**

**[alicia/josh]**

* * *

The first note strikes the air of her studio and from her starting pose, she launches into the first complicated steps of her routine. He is watching this, familiar with all her spins and twists and motions and could map her routine better than anyone except herself. His fingers (and hers too, consequentially) are always black with the pencil smudges of the drawings of her dancing this particular routine that fill his sketchbooks. His eyes follow the pirouette she leaps into, the movement of her limbs giving a burdened feeling that matches the slight dips of the composition that is her soundtrack (and his too, consequentially). As the composition progresses from a weighty tone to a lighter one, her movements do too in the more rapid and fluid spins she executes in the flesh and in the hundred reflections of the mirrored walls. The stark expression of her eyes as she commences her final leap with the violin strings swelling to their peak never fails to rob him of his breath, the ghosts she is so determined to outrun brimming in the earthy tones of her eyes. She lands into her final pose, looking triumphant as the final notes vibrate with the feel of their victory. His thundering applause soon replaces the music as he returns the brilliant smile of this girl who he has watched and sketched dance away the loneliness he knows settles in her bones like liquid lead.

His ballerina girl is soon enveloped in his arms: she is a champion today.

* * *

**a/n2: I really hope I got across what the poem was saying, but I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out. if anyone doesn't understand it, just PM me! ****personally I thought this was Josh/Alicia but really, you can choose haha (: future drabbles will have more defined pairings.**

**thank you for reading and if you could review, that'd be great!**

**-helena.**


	2. tune 2: nd&cf

**a/n: hello again, this is a nikki/cam drabble dedicated to miyame-chan who requested it (: **

**notes: the message Nikki sends to Cam is a play on the Myspace post by Nikki Claire and Layne found in _Sealed With A Diss_. Let's say Claire does find the message and this second section is the story behind it and Nikki/Cam's summer. Both Nikki and Cam are 15 in the summer scene and let's say Claire finds it the next year year in eleventh grade when they're all sixteen. Also, Cam stops responding to Nikki's messages after he meets Claire which is in the eighth grade and Claire finds this message years later. I want everyone to know that this AU so therefore it does not go along exactly with the books, so don't come to me complaining about that, please.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing and the drabble title comes from some song I've never listened to haha :P **

* * *

**this summertime sadness**

**[nikki/cam]**

* * *

_This is going to be the last time I ever lay my heart out for you to see—  
_

_Summer was nights on our cabin's roof watching the stars we couldn't see in the city and trading secrets nobody else knew. Summer was sneaking into your bed and falling asleep to the sound of your heartbeat. Summer was counting the colors in your different-colored eyes and stealing first kisses behind the bushes as we mapped each other's bodies with our hands. Summer was how you smiled at me like there was nowhere else you'd rather be and how you held my hand just because. Summer was how I felt the first time you said I love you. _

_Summer will always and forever be you, Cam. Even if you pretend you don't remember that once, there was an _us_. —N_

**x**

It was a quiet night and two teenagers were sitting on a cabin's roof with their legs spilling over the edge. Their eyes were searching the star-dotted sky as they both tried to think of what to say to each other.

It was their last day of their last summer at camp.

The girl turned to the boy and blurted out, "I'm going to miss you." Her expressive green eyes pierced him with how sincere they looked. The boy thought it was the first time he'd ever seen the girl this vulnerable.

He grabbed her hand. The feel of each other's fingers was familiar and right now he felt that's what they most needed. His eyes were locked with hers as he said in the most reassuring tone he could muster, "There's no way I wouldn't miss you too."

Her lips quirked upwards slightly, unnoticeable to the untrained eye, as she pressed her head into the crook of his neck and his arm wrapped around her to bring her closer. She mumbled into his skin, "You better."

The boy laughed, glad that she was back to her usual sarcastic and blunt self. He stared down at her head of messy and wild curls that were usually straight, knowing that he would miss her more than she'd ever know.

The night soon melted into morning and the boy and the girl parted ways with promises to keep in touch that weren't kept. The only promise kept by both was never forgetting those heartfelt summers where a boy and girl managed to fall in love.

* * *

**a/n2: hopeful you liked it, miyame-chan! i hope everyone else liked it too (:**

**review please? it only takes a minute!**

**thanks for reading,**

**-helena**


	3. tune 3: mb&jh

**a/n: wow, thank you for all the reviews! i'll be working on the requests as soon as possible but i'll be updating the next one after monday next week. i have study for exams :P**

**dedicated to escape to nowhere, who requested it!**

**notes: takes place before Massie is going to leave for London and nobody knows of Josh/Massie's relationship ;)**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. drabble title and line at the beginning both come from one of my favourite songs, Look After You by The Fray.**

* * *

**look after you**

**[josh/massie]**

* * *

_Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?_

Massie stared at the leafy ground under the bench with Josh sitting beside her holding her hand, a conflicted look in his beautiful eyes. Neither of them was ready to do what they had to do:

Say goodbye.

Josh sighed, his breath coming out in tiny white wisps. He squeezed her hand and Massie looked at him as he said, "Even though you'll be gone, I'll miss you, Mass."

Massie half-smiled and instead of replying, she pressed a cheek to his warm shoulder. Josh chuckled, knowing this was her way of saying, _I'll miss you too_. It was funny how different they were sometimes, he was all about expressing his emotions through words while Massie preferred through actions. It, _they_ made a nice balance.

"Josh?" Massie's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked down into her scared amber eyes. It wasn't often she showed she was scared, even though Josh knew her well enough to know when she was. "I know I can't ask you to wait, but will you promise me that you'll always be my friend?"

He looked at her amber eyes and he swooped to capture her lips. This was one time when words weren't enough. He still said as he pulled back, their faces near and cheeks rose-colored, "I'll call you every day and we'll write letters to each other because I know you hate emails. You'll tell me everything about London and I'll keep you updated on my boring life in Westchester_._ I promise, Massie, that we'll always remain as _something_ in each other's lives because we're not saying goodbye. We're just saying _see you later_."

Massie rewarded him with one of her rare, brilliant smiles and she stood up abruptly, dragging him up with her. "Then let's go, Joshie. We have our last day together to enjoy and make unforgettable."

His laughter rung out into the empty Westchester Park as they walked off.

**x**

It was to every one of their friends' surprise (and the anger of some) when upon arriving, Massie threw her arms around Josh and gave him the first kiss they'd shared in three years.

* * *

**a/n2: can you guess who were the angry friends? (coughALICiA&DERRICKcough). anyway, i hope you enjoyed it!**

**review pretty please? (:**

**-helena**


	4. tune 4: cl&dh

**a/n: lol, so i lied. i said i would update this on monday, but i finished this early :p**

**dedicated to Ailes du Neige!**

**notes: this drabble is based on the song _Cold Coffee _by Ed Sheeran so I suggest you'd listen to it while you read (: Claire & Derrick are about 18 in this.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. drabble title is a play on a line by the song Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**you could stay forever**

**[claire/derrick]**

* * *

Derrick yawned, stretching his back and blinking out the warm morning sunlight shafting through the huge bedroom window of his penthouse. His girlfriend chuckled as she entered with his usual mug of coffee in one hand and cup of tea for herself in the other. He smiled, still sleepy, at her.

She sat down on the bed beside him and gave him his coffee. With a playful smile, she said, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

He took a tentative sip from his mug, appreciating how she always knew that he liked his coffee black and with no sugar. Derrick grinned at her, asking teasingly, "How is it that I'm always just waking up when you arrive, Claire?"

Claire laughed, her soft blonde hair falling around her shoulders the way he liked it. "I don't know Derrick," she said with an impish look in her eyes, "Maybe you just enjoy your vodka too much."

Derrick pretended to be wounded. "Ouch, that hurt. You shouldn't say such hurtful words, Claire." He gave her his best puppy eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so adorable when you're hurt, then," Claire whispered, leaning over with her lips next to his ear. He shivered without warning, although he tried not to let it show. He must've not done a good enough job because she soon asked, a sly lilt to her voice, "Am I too much for you, Derrick?" He could _hear_ her smirking.

"No."

She took his mug and placed it and her cup on his bedside table. He wanted to ask her what she was doing, but before he had the chance, Claire captured his lips in a kiss. He kissed her back, slowly and easily, his arms going around her to bring her closer.

As soon as it started, however, it was over. Claire pulled back from his grasp and grabbed her cup from the table as she stood up. The smirk on her face said everything: she'd proved him wrong.

Derrick glared at her with a contradicting smile on his face. "You're cruel."

"Maybe," Claire said over her shoulder as she turned to go out, "but you love me anyway. Now get ready so we can go meet Massie and Cam for sushi." Her blue eyes sparkled at him as she shot him a (too-)innocent smile.

Derrick watched her go, laughing as if this were a joke between him and Claire. She was frustrating, but she was right: he really loved her and the crazy way she woke him up each morning. He stood up to get ready, one last thought crossing his mind:

He hoped Claire was the one that would stay forever, not just for now.

* * *

**a/n2: i normally detest claire/derrick and any pairing with claire, but i liked writing this and i think i like claire when she's like this. haha idk, i'm still more of a Massington girl.  
**

**hopefully everyone liked it! review please? (:**

**-helena**


	5. tune 5: mb&dh

**a/n: bonjour (: whoo, i'm finally writing a pairing I LOVE. Massington is my one true pairing and you guys should know that i'll probably be writing them lots!**

**notes: some hints at Derrick moving away and just now returning to find Massie barely hanging on.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing.**

* * *

**kings and queens**

**[massie/derrick]**

* * *

"I should've been better to you," the amber-eyed brunette laughed, bitter and short, her indigo-painted fingers tightening around the mouth of the flask. Her amber eyes were unfocused and he knew she was slightly tipsy, but for some strange reason he had a compelling need to hear what she had to say. "But it was all about my fucking pride, my pride that wouldn't let me take you back or forgive Alicia or do _anything_ that might make me seem _human_."

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked softly, his hands fisting in the grass of BOCD's soccer field. He looked up at the shining moon, wondering when Massie Block had changed.

Massie's ruby red lips curled into a brittle smile. "Don't you understand, Derrick? I'm talking about losing _you_, the only thing I'd ever really cared about. You were the one who understood, who tried to help me. Maybe if I'd been better to you, I wouldn't be here right now drunk and spilling my heart to a guy who couldn't care less."

Derrick stared at the tarnished Massie Block, the girl who used to be the brilliant queen of everything. The girl who was now a washed-up queen with a damaged crown and crumbled kingdom. The girl who he used to know and love more than anything and anyone else.

The girl who he was determined to prove wrong.

"Massie, look at me," Derrick said in a firm yet soothing tone. Those broken amber eyes caught his and even though it wasn't his place anymore, he grabbed her small hand. He needed to make her understand. "You might've been wrong, but you have to trust me when I say that Alicia or me or anyone else have been too. And you have to remember that I once loved you, that I once found you to be the most brilliant girl I'd ever seen. I wouldn't think that of just anybody."

"Thank you, Derrick. Thank you for listening to me, even though I know we haven't talked in two years. I know we didn't leave on friendly terms before you left." She shot him a regretful half-smile, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"I regret that, Block." The nickname rolled so easily off his tongue and he enjoyed watching Massie blush. His eyes caught hers and he squeezed her hand as he continued, "I should've told you why I loved you before I left. I should've told you you're loyal and protective of those you love and a bigger heart than you give yourself credit for. I should've told you that no matter what you or I did, I would always have a soft spot for you, Block."

Massie finally smiled, that sincere smile that lit up her amber eyes and he loved so much. She was about to say something, the words shaped a little like _I love you_, but he kissed her before she could and mumbled _I know_ against her lips. Two years hadn't taken anything away from Massie, kissing her still felt like the most natural thing in the world.

_They_ felt like the most natural thing in the world, effortless like breathing, and that was something that would never change.

* * *

**a/n2: was it okay? hopefully aha (: idk, i feel weirdly about this one. i'm sort of satisfied, but sort of not and it turned longer than my other ones. but that's probably because i can't get enough of these two xD**

**review please? i'll bake you a virtual chocolate cake :D**

**-helena**


	6. tune 6: cl&jh

**a/n: hello, thank you for all the reviews, seriously! (: this is dedicated to miyame-chan who requested it.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, 'nuff said.**

* * *

**with you, right here**

**[claire/josh]**

* * *

Claire giggled as she leaned forward to kiss the top of Josh's head who was attempting to tie the shoelaces of her ice skates for her. "This was one of your best ideas yet, Josh."

Josh lifted his head to give her that goofy grin she loved, his eyes sparkling in the weak winter sunlight. "When don't I have the best ideas?"

"Hmm," Claire pretended to think, scrunching her eyes in thought and tapping her index finger against her lips. She smiled, eyes mischievous as she said, "Remember that one time when you took me to that 'great new restaurant' that had just opened and I almost ended up-"

He cut her off with a swift kiss. Pulling away, Josh shot her an annoyed yet fond glare and said, "I thought we promised _never_ to bring that up again."

"Nah," Claire winked and leaned in close again to tap his nose in a condescending way. "You're too much fun to tease."

"You suck sometimes, you know that?" Josh rolled his eyes, but the smile on his lips gave him away. He finished tying her shoelaces and stood up, extending a hand to her with a warm grin. "Ready, Claire-bear?"

Claire took his hand and lifted herself off the bench off to the side of the ice rink. She wobbled a little, but soon found her balance and looked up to regard the sight of so many people twisting in and out around each other on the ice with the skyscrapers and the yellowing trees in the background. Turning to return his smile, Claire squeezed his hand and said, "Always."

Josh and Claire, still holding hands with matching smiles, skated onto the ice and spent an enjoyable afternoon just laughing at each other slipping and falling and trying to outdo the other while stealing kisses in between.

* * *

**a/n: so it seems i'm incapable of writing anything other than fluff haha -_- this was supposed to be a sad one, but then I got this idea for a cute couple scene and I couldn't get it off my mind lol. thank you for reading! **

**review pretty please? (:**

**next up: **kristen/kemp


	7. tune 7: kg&kh

**a/n: i had some trouble of thinking what to write than i got inspired by prompt 7 on this website (creativewritingprompts./#) and it morphed into this lol. i'm officially incapable of writing anything sad, seriously. dedicated to catlinroo who requested this pairing!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing.**

* * *

**heartfelt**

**[kristen/kemp]**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kris," Kemp apologized, looking sheepish as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate and sat down beside her on the couch that was directly in front of the fire. Kristen bit her lip and almost wanted to hit him for making her want to kiss that adorable frown on his gorgeous face. His too-blue eyes looked sincere as he continued, "I know this isn't your idea of a Valentine's Day dinner but I _promise_ I'll make it up to you."

Kristen laughed and put aside her mug to lean over and peck his lips. "_It's okay_, Kemp. We're snowed in, there's nothing you can do and I swear, you take Valentine's Day more seriously than I do." She snuggled closer to him and looked up at him with a cheeky smile, "Besides, I wouldn't be able to stay mad at you if I was. You're too cute when you're apologetic."

He smiled down back at her and pressed their foreheads together, his eyes staring into hers. Kemp said, "That doesn't mean I can't still try to make this day special, Kris."

"And I appreciate that," Kristen replied, stealing another kiss from him. When she pulled back, she was smirking with her eyes sparkling. "Sometimes I still can't believe you used to be the same guy that hooked up with as many girls as he could at a party and then compared 'scores' with Chris."

"What happened was I met this super sexy and smart girl," Kemp chuckled quietly, the expression in his eyes enough to make Kristen's heart jump, "and she made me realize that what I wanted was an actual relationship with a girl like her. She made me want to become a better person, as cliché as that sounds."

"We'll have to thank her, then," Kristen giggled as Kemp wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer. She brought her face closer to his and, with bright and impish eyes, said in a half-whisper, "I have to say, she really did an amazing job."

Kemp eliminated the rest of the space between them and let it be said that their mugs of hot chocolate were forgotten for the rest of the snowy afternoon.

* * *

**a/n2: hopefully everyone liked it! and i will attempt to do a sort of sad one (bittersweet?) next time haha :P review please?**

**shameless plug: if anyone could check out my new oneshot and review _i carry your heart with me _(Massington!), i'd love you forever.**

**next up: **dylan/chris


	8. tune 8: dm&cp

**a/n: this is my first angsty drabble! but it's still hopeful at the end haha (: dedicated to Ailes Du Neige, miyame-chan, and hawtjuicyaddict who always review with kind words, thank you!**

**disclaimer: you should know by now.**

* * *

**i hope for you**

**[dylan/chris]**

* * *

_I'm not beautiful I'm not beautiful I'm not beautiful_ is her soundtrack. It runs through her mind in the morning as she's choosing an outfit. It repeats during outfit checks with her friends. It clangs almost painfully when she's eating during lunch. It's whispered as she's falling asleep, makeup-free face and unruly hair.

The only time it softens is when she's with Chris.

She'll be laughing at his jokes or kissing his lips or running her hands though his soft hair and those words will be pushed to the back of her mind because Chris takes up the rest. Him with his soft, intelligent eyes and gentle hands that make her feel warm, safe, like she's _worth_ loving.

**/**

"Dylan, Dylan, _you're beautiful_," Chris whispers, those green eyes so brilliantly sincere that it shakes her to the core. He takes her too-pale hand and traces the purple and blue veins crisscrossing underneath her skin so gently it makes her shiver. "I love you, I love you so much. Isn't that enough?"

She looks at this wonderful boy lying down with her in the grass of her backyard with so many ghosts swimming in the emerald of her eyes. Dylan gives him a fragile smile, "You'll always be more than enough, Chris. But you know I can't turn it off just like that."

Chris takes her face with his hands, so soft and careful like she is made of glass. He says, "I'm not going to stop until you feel like you're good enough, Dyl. I was there at the start and I'm here during the middle and I will be there at the end. I won't drop you, I promise, because even if you get emotional and desperate, you'll never be too much for me."

His fierce determination, in his voice and in his eyes, is so strong that it overwhelms her. Dylan closes the small distance between their lips, _I love you_ and hope so tangibly present in every touch and every kiss.

**/**

_Chris,_

_I love you, but those words aren't enough. Words aren't sufficient; words are just brittle and useless things that can hurt people if they let them. You taught me that._

_Words aren't going to cover how I feel for you and how thankful I am that you're in my life. Do you remember that night in my backyard where you asked me if your love wasn't enough? Where you told me that you'd never leave me, even if things got difficult and I became worse? Where you said you would help me with so much conviction that I was overwhelmed? That night, you gave me hope and I love and thank you for that._

_You are the thing that brings me hope, Chris, and words couldn't express that acutely enough._

_Always yours,_

_Dylan_

* * *

**a/n2: thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! i'd just like to say: i know people are reading or at least viewing this. if you could take some time out of your day and review just a few kind words or tips, i'd really appreciate it. thank you anyway (:**

**up next: **dylan/cam **(first unique pairing!)**


	9. tune 9: dm&cf

**a/n: hello again! sorry guys, i needed a break from fan fiction, but seriously thank you for all the reviews (:**

**notes: there is a PC but it's more free and relaxed yet Alicia is seen as the leader. Dylan was new in the beginning of the school year and accepted into the PC. Claire was never in the PC, she's just friends with Layne.  
**

**disclaimer: you know the drill.**

* * *

**innocence**

**[dylan/cam]**

* * *

Dyl—

Roses are red,

violets are blue,

I would love to go on a date with you.

—Cam

Dylan is sitting in the cafeteria, reading the note that was tucked in between the final pages of her favourite book_ The Book Thief_, the one she always brings to lunch to read as the chatter of her friends washes over her comfortingly. She meets Cam's mismatched eyes across the large room and exchanges a soft, shy smile with the beautiful boy that luckily enough liked _her_.

Alicia snatches the note from her fingers as they're ghosting over the words and reads the note quickly, her trademark smirk curling up on her lips. "I swear, you and Fisher are so _mushy_."

"You guys act as if you've never been in a relationship before," Massie, who read the note over Alicia's shoulder, chimes in, "It's kind of cute, in a dorky way."

"Ah-dork-able," Kristen snorts and Dylan bumps her shoulder with her own, telling them all to 'shut up'.

"Oh look, Loser Lyons is giving you dirty looks because you stole her 'man'," Alicia notes, her voice bored and monotone. Dylan looks behind her to see Claire, Layne, and the other two she always forgets all glaring at her icily. She turns back around and sends Alicia (the gossipy know-it-all) a puzzled look.

The Latina sighs as she explains, "You see, Dyl, Claire and Cam used to date back at OCD. They were that couple that was always on and off but Cam broke things off the summer before high school." Alicia gestured in the direction of Claire's table. "As you can see, she _obviously_ hasn't moved on."

"Honestly? She's still pining over a _middle school_ relationship?" Dylan frowns, unbelieving. She recalled that Claire was in her math class and her impression of the blonde was that she seemed to be a sweet, innocent girl.

"That's Claire for you," Massie snickers into her palm, managing to still look delicate and ladylike, and Kristen's phlegmy cackle gains envious stares from all around the cafeteria, all wanting to be in the inside joke. Dylan fidgets under the stares, still not used to all the attention she received just because Massie, Alicia, and Kristen decided she was worthy to be a member of the Pretty Committee.

Alicia props her elbows on the table while her hands support her head, flipping her sheet of shiny raven black hair over her shoulder. Her brown eyes regard Dylan curiously. "Enough about Claire," she says with a devious smile and sparkling eyes. Dylan swallows. "Dyl, _I dare you_ to go over to the boys' table and give Claire Lyons and the rest of our silly peers a show."

Dylan's loud 'what!' rings out along with Massie and Kristen's cackles. Her big emerald eyes stare into Alicia's brown ones. She couldn't believe Alicia was asking her to do that. Pretty Committee dares were a must; you _had_ to do them, or else the others would think of something even _worse_, if that was possible.

Alicia nods, that big smirk still across her face.

Dylan stands up, shaking, the whole cafeteria with their eyes on her. She could feel the burn of the glares coming from Claire's tables, but her eyes lock with Cam's as she makes her way towards his table. His friends greet her, but she stalks past them and straight towards him.

His one blue-one green eyes question her as she stands in front of him. Her heart is pounding as her eyes sweep over his slowly blushing face and once again she thanks her lucky stars that a boy _this_ cute could like someone like _her_. Dylan leans in, feeling like she was moving through water, the noise of the cafeteria and their friends' whoops and cheers mere background noise as their lips (_finally_) touch.

His lips are warm and he tastes of those mints he always liked to chew on. Their noses bump a little and Dylan pulls back slightly to open her eyes and stare into his. This close she could pick out various shades of blue and green in both eyes and smell his intoxicating smell of Drakkar Noir. She feels her lips curve upwards into a smile and Dylan whispers, "I'd love to."

Cam's brilliant smile more than makes up for the fact that she now had a whole table of pissed girls out for her blood.

* * *

**a/n2: for those of you that don't get it, Dylan is saying 'I'd love to' to Cam's adorkable note ;) i just love these two, other than massing ton these are my ****otp! and i really like writing shy!Dylan haha. ****review please? (:**

**up next: **dylan/derrick


End file.
